


Food Source

by mershin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Glowing Eyes, Glowing Genitalia, Glowing Mouth, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Oni, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifter, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Xenophilia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mershin/pseuds/mershin
Summary: While wandering through the mall, Cameron is stopped by a stranger offering one million dollars for volunteer work. After a hasty explanation and acceptance, he is off to a research lab to help with the research of a new alien species. Once he meets it though, he doubts he'll ever want to leave.





	1. First Encounter

“Sir?”

Cameron slowed his pace to a halt and turned toward the voice calling for him. Being in the mall, it's fairly common to get stopped by random salesmen wanting to tell you about how amazing their mediocre phone cases are. Sometimes it’s a ‘brand new’ face mask that isn’t very special, but is still priced like it cures cancer. Cameron has never been one to be rude, so he has been frequently bombarded by such salespeople. He’s just too nice to ignore them, even if he doesn’t care in the slightest about what they’re advertising. By now he’s just accepted the act of being stopped, letting them infodump onto him, then politely saying no so he can continue shopping.

“Yes?” He responded.

“Oh!” The man almost seemed shocked that someone paid him any attention. “Uh, Good evening, sir. Can I just ask you a simple question? Would you like one million dollars?”

Well that was quite the question. Cameron was a bit taken back by the offer, but quickly regained composure upon remembering that there’s always a catch to these things.

“Of course, but it depends on what I have to do to earn it,” he inquired skeptically.

“Well, I’ll tell you! My name is Phillip Ganderberg and I work at CRCAS, The Center for Research and Care of Alien Species. As you may have seen in recent news, our researchers have made an amazing discovery after the most recent meteorite crash.”

“I did see that,” Cameron replied. The news lately has been covered with reports of meteorite crashes across the globe. Brazil, Mexico, Canada, Russia, and dozens of other countries have had meteorites landing within their borders. Oddly enough, these basketball sized rocks have all held small, perfectly-preserved containers of seeds, likely sent to Earth by curious aliens. “I heard it was much bigger this time and there was some sort of humanoid animal inside.”

“That would be correct. While we have been studying the plantlife grown from the fallen seeds, we recently have devoted a team to studying the animal and need volunteers to assist us. The idea of working with an alien animal can be very frightening for some, so we’re looking for dedicated volunteers. Those who sign up will be rewarded with the aforementioned one million dollars at the end of the volunteer period.”

Cameron wasn’t usually one to care about random offers in a mall, but this seemed like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Plus, he absolutely adored being around animals. He asked to pet nearly every dog he saw, he fed the stray cats around his apartment, he owned three parrots and two lizards; Being asked to work with an animal was all he needed to hear, alien or not.

“Where do I sign up?” Cameron excitedly asked.

“You already want to sign up before I’ve even explained the details of the volunteer work?” Ganderberg questioned.

“Well I don’t have anything else to do. Honestly my life has been getting fairly repetitive. I think this is my opportunity to break that monotony, even if it’s dangerous.”

Hearing this put a smile on Ganderberg’s face. “Well that’s perfect! I can assure you this experience will most certainly be life-changing. You could be in the history books for what you do to help.”

Ganderberg passed him a clipboard with a few papers titled “CRCAS Volunteer Form” and Cameron eagerly began filling out the details. While he filled out the form, Ganderberg gave him a rundown of what he’d be doing at the center. After a little while, he finished with the form and handed it back to the man.

”So when can I start?” Cameron asked.

“Well, you may begin at any moment, but you must remember that, as I explained while you filled out your volunteer form, once you enter the facility, we require you stay for the entire 3 week period. It is recommended you ensure all your things at home are taken care of for the next 3 weeks.” Ganderberg explained.

“I have 5 animals at home that need to be cared for, I need to find someone to do that and then I should be clear to start.”

“Actually, we have people of our own that can take care of them for you, free of charge.”

“Really? Well then….” Cameron pondered for a moment, attempting to think of anything else that would need to be taken care of while he was gone. “I’m actually prepared. I only have those pets to be fed, so I’m good to go. Could I possibly start right now?”

“Most certainly! If you need a ride to the facility, I would be happy to drive you.”

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Cameron exclaimed. Maybe it was pretty stupid to be jumping straight into this after hearing about it only minutes ago, but Cameron was pretty intrigued by the idea of meeting an alien. Maybe he just has no impulse control. Or maybe he read too much xenophilia fanfiction.

Wading through the sea of cars, the two eventually came across a fairly used pickup truck. It was far from fancy, but it was functioning at least. Ganderberg hopped into the driver’s seat and started the engine while Cameron entered the passenger side. The engine roared to life and soon they were off to the facility.

The two were silent for a minute before Ganderberg decided to make conversation.

“So, Mr…”

“You can call me Cameron.”

“Ah, Cameron,” Ganderberg continued. “I must ask, to take on such a job at such a moment’s notice is quite unusual, what is it about this work that is so convincing?”

Cameron paused for a moment to think of an answer. “Um… Well I just really like animals.”

“That can’t be the only reason, though. I mean we’re not talking about puppies, we’re talking real, alien lifeforms,” The scientist pushed for answers.

Maybe Cameron had recently watched venom and maybe he was hoping that this alien was a giant, black, muscly goo creature that would fuck his brains out. But of course that would probably disqualify him immediately from participating as a volunteer, so “I just love animals. Simple as that,” was a much less disqualifying answer.

Ganderberg gave a light chuckle at the matter-of-fact answer given to him. “I can’t tell if you’re brave or just batshit crazy. I like you, Cameron.”

Now, Cameron wasn’t just in this volunteer work for the chance to fuck the alien. He would absolutely get on his knees at a moment’s notice, but he actually was intrigued by the idea of just working with an alien, even if it wasn’t horny. Biology was pretty fascinating to him, even if he wasn’t a professional. Speaking of professionals…

“If I may ask,” Cameron began, “why is a professional scientist standing around at a mall asking for volunteers for an extremely high risk alien species instead of getting more actual professionals to help? Oh god. Was I stupid to just get in this car with a stranger I just met? Am I going to die? O-oh god please don’t kill me I-I…. I have money! I can-”

Ganderberg cut him off with a burst of laughter at Cameron’s panic, which was not very settling to hear. “Hey dude calm down! I’m not a serial killer. You know, maybe it was a little bit…. dumb… no offense. I mean I could have made the whole volunteer thing up to lure you into a murder scene, but it’s your lucky day, because I’m actually exactly who I say I am!”

“Oh thank god.” Cameron heavily sighed in relief.

“Maybe for future reference though… Don’t be so gullible,” Ganderberg mentioned with a wink. Cameron’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “Anyway, the reason we’re looking volunteers is…. uh… well... ”

He looked like he knew what his answer was, but was trying to think of a certain way to say it.

“It’s…. illegal, technically”

Cameron cocked his head in confusion and opened his mouth to question the man, but he had already begun answering the unspoken question.

“It’s not dangerous or anything, I promise! We would not be looking for volunteers if it were dangerous! You see, the government has always been a bit on the fence about funding work with extraterrestrial species, but up until now, it’s just been plants. We grow them, we figure out how they survive, we get funded for more research. It’s simple, it’s safe, and it’s controlled. The new animal, however, has changed their minds. They think that it could be a threat to humans or that it could be some secret weapon sent by whoever is out there in space. They told us it better be dead by the next time they inspect the facility. No one at our facility wanted to do it though, it was such valuable data! So we all agreed to create a fake corpse. One of our researchers has a sister who works as a special effects makeup artist for horror films, which was pretty damn convenient, so we had her come in and create a beautiful replica corpse. Those government agents were stupid enough to believe it.”

Cameron was a bit taken back by everything Ganderberg was explaining to him. He thought about the story for a moment, before asking, “They didn’t bother to make sure the corpse was real?”

Ganderberg seemed relieved that there was no backlash about his explanation, only curiosity.

“We kept them a fair distance from the body by telling them the corpse emitted some sort of corrosive gas. We told them it burned through one researcher’s hazmat suit and killed him almost instantly. Poor Dr Wicker had to lay there pretending to be dead in that room for nearly two hours. It turns out that we have some pretty good actors on our research team, myself included, so those agents believed us wholeheartedly and suggested we burn the body and bury it deep underground, then they left.”

“Wow. That’s quite the story,” Cameron replied. Any normal person would probably have backed out after hearing just how illegal and insane this was, but Cameron was only intrigued all the more by the wild tale. “I’m totally in for this job.”

“Yes! I knew you wouldn’t back out!” Ganderberg exclaimed.

Cameron gazed through the passenger window for the rest of the ride, now in eager anticipation, when he noticed the outside scenery slowing to a halt and turned to look ahead of the truck. In front of them were multiple other vehicles parked in the neat rows of a parking lot. It looked like their conversation really had passed the time (or maybe Cameron was just too busy fantasizing about the potential alien dick), as they seemed to have arrived at the facility.

They exited the truck and made their way toward the building. It had beautiful architecture with a stunning face of windows reflecting the pinkish clouds of the evening. The double glass door entrance gave way to an equally stunning interior filled with beautiful plantlife he had never seen before.

Ganderberg noticed the awestruck look on Cameron’s face, mentioning, “those plants are from the very first meteorite discovered. They seem to be the most earth-like in appearance and simply stay in bloom permanently. It makes you wonder if its home planet even has seasons like ours.”

“They look like butts,” Cameron stated rather plainly. They did. Their petals were nothing more than two large lumps of varying skin tones and a small pinkish center. The petals varied from a pale white skin tone all the way to a dark brown set of flowery butt cheeks. The resemblance truly was uncanny, almost disturbing in a way.

“Actually, one researcher suggested we name it the Anus Flower, but we decided not to be so vulgar. We went with the Pucker Flower, which is much more tame.”

Cameron tried not to giggle at that name, “The…. Pucker Flower?”

Ganderberg looked confused, “Yes. The Pucker Flower. Named after Dr Pucker who made incredible contributions to the research on the plant. Is something funny about the name?”

Cameron had some dirty thoughts about what kind of “contributions” Dr Pucker made, but resolved to say nothing and shake his head to avoid the name being changed. Pucker Flower was just too perfect.

The researcher proceeded to give a tour of much of the facility, showcasing much more alien plantlife that resembled even more extremely sexual things. If the plants were this sexual and they were just _ plants _, Cameron had to hide his semi-boner at the thought of what that alien creature might look like.

The tour soon came to end on the last showcase of research. Ganderberg approached a console and tapped a few buttons to open a secure door into their final destination.

“Here it is. This is the creature you’ve heard so much about.”

Cameron followed Ganderberg’s lead into a large diamond shaped room. In the center was another less large, circular room. The center room appeared to be a habitat of some sort, with one-way-glass walls surrounding it. Whatever was inside had no way of seeing outside, but anyone else could easily see inside through the glass. Scientists were lined up around the glass, some simply observing, others making notes on clipboards about whatever was inside.

“This, Mr. Cameron,” Ganderberg led him to a free opening in the line of scientists so that they could peer inside, “is the Oni.”

Crawling on its hands and feet, was a charcoal black creature with thick red lines tracing its body. The lines almost seemed to follow its skeleton; Down its neck, back, shoulders, arms, and legs. Atop its head sat a pure white balding head of hair. It looked strikingly similar to another nearby scientist’s hairstyle. The face of the creature was even more interesting though. It looked exactly like a Japanese Oni mask, the only difference being its glowing eyes and mouth. With every movement, the red glow of its eyes and mouth left a short trail behind, like steam from a hot plate of food. It crawled around as if it were a four-legged creature, though it had the body of a human.

“The Oni is a quite interesting species,” Ganderberd began explaining. “It seems to mimic the body structure of anything it sees. The reason it does so is unclear. We have theorized that it allows it to blend in as another of its prey, allowing it to get close enough to strike. Although we haven't proved this theory yet, as we haven't been able to get it to eat. We don't know if it eats live meat, dead meat, plants, bugs - hell, we don't even know if it drinks water. We’ve tried raw food, cooked food, cold food; we’ve tried freezing food solid, burning it, blending it, chopping it, and we’ve gotten nowhere.”

Taking a look near one side of the habitat revealed a large pile of various fruits, all burnt to a crisp. Some were sliced open, others were whole, but all were otherwise untouched.

“The fruits you're looking at now are our 26th attempt at feeding the Oni. It's been 34 days that it has been under our care. 34 days it has not eaten, and we don't even know how long it had gone without eating beforehand. Now, we're desperate to feed it, as we’re afraid it will die.”

Cameron, now very concerned about the creature’s health, asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Ganderberg nodded slowly before turning toward him. “Feed it.”

“But… Dr. Ganderberg, sir… you just told me-”

“I know what I just told you, but we have all decided that the best course of action is to get a new face inside that habitat. It’s now scared of every last one of us, no matter how calmly or kindly we treat it. We don't know why it's come to be so afraid of us, but we need a new face if we ever want to get anywhere with this creature.”

“Is it hostile?”

“Not any more, it just avoids us.”

Cameron pondered for a moment before asking, “Have you tried walking in without food?”

“Yes we have. It still avoids us.”

“What if it avoids everyone _ because _of the food? Maybe bribing animals with food here on Earth is easy, but maybe this creature dealt with a trauma that caused it to distrust anything or anyone who bribes it?”

“Although you do have a very interesting point, Cameron, I'm not sure that's the case. Everyone who made an attempt at gaining the Oni’s trust was unsuccessful, even the ones who had never attempted to feed it before.”

Cameron did have one other idea though, “What if it distrusts the uniform?”

This last suggestion caused Ganderberg to pause and think hard. It seemed like that was something they had not thought about before. “Cameron,” Ganderberg smiled. “I'm glad you volunteered.”

He led Cameron to an airlock on the far side of the habitat. It wasn't so much an airlock as it was a doubled security door. This would ensure the Oni couldn't slip through the door and escape when a scientist entered or exited the habitat.

“Would you like to do the honors and test out your theory?” Ganderberg asked with a smile. He seemed hopeful.

“Of course,” Cameron smiled back. He had yet to be given a white lab coat to match the rest of the scientists, so he could simply walk in wearing what he had on now.

The low creaking of the metal door echoed through the room as Cameron opened it. He stepped inside while Ganderberg closed it behind him.

Once the outer door was securely locked, the inner door to the habitat was remotely opened and played a low buzzing noise as it revealed the inside. In the center, there it was, crouched down and leaned forward slightly, using its hands for support. The Oni carefully watched Cameron’s every move with its glowing red eyes.

He took very slow steps toward the creature, but once he got too close, it began to back away slowly as well. Noticing this, Cameron stopped moving and sat down onto the ground. The Oni seemed less alert, now that Cameron was no longer standing. Sitting down is almost always a great way to better gain an animal’s trust. You seem smaller and less threatening when not standing.

The cracking of bones broke their mutual silence. The Oni seemed to grow slightly in size, probably mimicking Cameron’s height. Its chalk white hair grew out to match Cameron’s short, messy look almost perfectly. Its upper body shifted form as well, losing the slightly chubby belly it had from before and replacing it with the toned swimmer’s body that Cameron had.

“How did you know I looked like that under my shirt?” Cameron asked the creature.

Of course, there was no answer, only a small tilt of the head in confusion. It made him wonder how much of his body had been copied. Was it just the outside? Did its brain change to copy his own? …… Did it copy his dick?

Cameron’s eyes were quickly drawn down the creature’s body, looking behind its arms that held its body upright. Hanging flaccid between the creature’s legs, sure enough, was a charcoal black replica of his own dick. All six inches. He darted his eyes down to the ground before his mind ran through all the dirty things he had fantasized about time and time again. He couldn't get a boner now, not here.

For the next five minutes, Cameron spoke calmly to the Oni, making a conscious effort to be gentle and not make any sudden movements. It never moved, though. It sat still and quiet; watching, waiting. Cameron even sat there for another five minutes in silence on the off chance that the Oni didn't like his speaking. But still there was nothing. Just curious watchfulness.

A low buzzing began and a speaker at the top of the facility played the calm and quiet voice of a female scientist, “Cameron, sir, if you'd like us to let you out, just wave your hands and we’ll open the door up for you.”

Oh, that's right. There were dozens of researchers probably watching Cameron’s actions right now. The inside of the habitat had blank white walls. It was easy to forget that those walls hid the one-way glass on the other side.

His theory turned out to be wrong, which was slightly disheartening. The clothing he wore seemed to have no impact on the trust of the creature, and he was all out of ideas. Uncrossing his legs and pushing himself off the ground, he turned toward the door and began raising his hands.

But then, he stopped. Cameron had just one last idea. This idea was either about to be a genius plan or an embarrassing disaster. His hands fell back to his side and he turned once more to face the Oni.

Reaching up and over his head, Cameron grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it slowly over his head and off his body. The Oni seemed very intrigued by this action. Though not moving much, one hand seemed to move closer in Cameron’s direction. He continued removing articles of clothing, taking off his shoes and his socks, throwing them all to the side. With every little bit removed, the creature moved closer and closer. His shorts fell to the ground and the Oni was just in reaching distance. But it waited for that last article of clothing to be rid of. And after some hesitation, Cameron’s underwear dropped to the ground.

With the last of his clothes gone, Cameron stood naked in front of the alien creature. There were far too many scientists watching him right now, probably staring directly at his dick. At least he couldn't see them; out of sight, out of mind, right?

Suddenly, Cameron felt a warm hand touching his body. He looked down at the Oni, who had one hand on Cameron’s left foot, the other hand ready to touch the other foot at any moment. It was fascinated by his toes, pulling them, poking them, until it moved on to the rest of his body. Those hands felt his ankles, the hard bones underneath his skin. They continued up his leg, touching, squeezing, rubbing. The creature had impeccably soft hands. They felt so nice on Cameron’s body.

Oh. Uh oh. Cameron was getting hard. He felt his heart beating out of his chest, and his head was so hot with anxiety. The Oni’s hands felt so amazing on his skin, and they only got closer and closer to his hardening cock. It noticed the change between his legs and focused its attention there. Those hands slid over his groin, pressing on the skin and studying it intently. One hand slid down to his balls. It groped, squeezed, and rubbed them so sensually, Cameron felt like he was going to explode. Its other hand wrapped slowly around his cock. It dragged those soft fingers so painfully slowly from the base, all the way to the tip. It rubbed the head of his cock with two exploratory fingers, until it discovered the pre-cum building up at the tip. It touched it with one finger and pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of it connected to its finger and his dick. Once the string broke, it swirled the small dot of pre-cum around on its fingers. This thing had to know exactly what it was doing.

The creature let go of his painfully erect cock. Its hands continued to explore the rest of his body, wrapping around his body to feel his ass. It rubbed and squeezed his plump cheeks, and in order to do so, it had leaned forward. Its face was so close to his cock, he was just silently begging for it to lick him. Just once. Its hands continued to explore his ass, dragging along slowly, until it reached the crack of his ass. It dragged its fingers down his smooth, clean crack before finding his hole. Of course, a finger pressed into it, drawing a sharp breath from Cameron. _ Deeper, _ he wanted to scream. But that sharp inhale must have been mistaken for pain, as the Oni quickly removed its finger and continued exploring. Those hands rubbed underneath and back up past his balls and still-erect cock to his abdomen. It pressed in and felt his hard muscles underneath the skin, and continued up to his pecs. However, its arms couldn't reach so far up, and so the Oni began to stand. Cameron watched with hazy eyes as the creature stood. Its glowing eyes and mouth left that steamy trail behind, which drew Cameron's gaze, staring directly into those eyes. Like a match letting off a vibrant blue smoke, the glowing eyes it possessed drew Cameron’s gaze deeper and deeper. Previously, they were such a pretty red color, but now those beautiful eyes were a neon blue. He felt so tense before, having this creature groping and handling his ever-so-sensitive body parts, but now that soft glow made him feel so relaxed. It was like he was staring into infinity, falling through space, floating in a void. The Oni, now standing at eye level with Cameron, continued exploring his body. Before, it was watching everything it touched, but now it stared right back at Cameron, never interrupting that deep calm that he felt. The creature’s fingers grazed over his nipples, rubbing them softly, then it squeezed hard. Cameron moaned. It felt so good to let the Oni take control. He wanted its hands all over his body, feeling every last inch and doing whatever it wanted, as long as he pleased his master. 

It continued feeling along his body, down his back, arms, hands, and neck, before finally reaching his face. It brushed gently along his cheeks, pressed against different parts of his face, and explored every bump and dip in his complexion. Its fingers reached his lips, soft and ready to please. He parted them and let the soft fingers of his master go inside. Closing his lips once more, he gently sucked on those beautiful fingers. The color of the Oni’s eyes became such a bright blue, it made Cameron moan in ecstasy. He felt his mind and body falling deeper into that void, falling deeper under his master’s control. It wasn't control though, he wanted this. The Oni had to have known how badly he wanted it. Why else would it reward him with such amazing gifts of pleasure? He licked his master’s fingers so eagerly. He needed to be a good boy. He had to make his master happy.

But then, the Oni drew its fingers out of his mouth. Cameron whimpered. He was so horny, so eager to please. Had he done something wrong? The Oni’s eyes burned a dark red once more and Cameron felt his entire body land back on Earth. _ Holy shit. _

The Oni backed away slowly and crouched back down into its normal position low to the ground. Cameron hastily grabbed his clothes and redressed, waving his hands wildly to let him out. That low buzzing sounded once more as the inner door opened and allowed him to leave. Once completely shut, the outer door was opened by a researcher, who said nothing.

Walking out toward the rest of the researchers, he found that every last one was crowded around, staring silently at him. Did he just get fired?

After a moment of silence, Ganderberg stepped forward from the crowd, “Cameron…”

_ I'm fired. _

“That was… astonishing.”

“Uh… Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Cameron asked, although he was sure it was bad.

Ganderberg surprisingly smiled hugely as he replied, “It's _ amazing, _ Cameron.”

_ Holy shit? _

“What you just did in there has provided us with more data than we’ve been able to observe in all 34 days the Oni has been under our care. And from what we saw, it was extremely enjoyable for you.” That comment made Cameron flush with embarrassment. “I don't think I even need to ask, but as a formality, would you like to do this again tomorrow? There is so much to learn, and I believe that you are the key to it all.”

Cameron was still a bit hazy from having his mind puppeteered by an alien, but he still replied, “Yes. I would love to.”

“Cameron, you look exhausted. Please, we’ve already had a room set up for you. The bed is made with clean sheets and a clean pillow, why don't you go lay down?”

That was exactly what he needed right now. He felt so drained and felt like he'd fall over if he continued to stand. He nodded and a female scientist led the way to his room. A glance at her nametag showed “Dr. Angela Harbor” written in gold letters, and her voice was almost the exact same voice that spoke to him through the speakers earlier inside the habitat.

Walking through the halls was getting progressively difficult, as Cameron felt like he would collapse at any moment. Dr. Harbor could clearly tell, since she wrapped her arm under his to support him.

Dr. Harbor spoke after securely supporting his weight and continuing to walk, “We observed the creature to have some sort of hypnotic ability. From what we saw, you were staring quite intently into its eyes, which also seemed to change colors. The blue fog coming from its mouth had also completely enveloped your head and likely amplified the hypnotic effects.”

“Huh…? Wh… fog?” Cameron couldn't even speak properly. It was like all the energy in his body was actively seeping out, leaving him a pile of exhausted mush.

“There was a rather thick fog emitted from its mouth that fully surrounded your head. I believe it may have amplified the hypnotic effects. You may have become so entranced, that the fog was unnoticeable.”

“F...og?” Almost nothing was processing in his brain now. All he could think of was sleep.

Dr. Harbor was very worried about his health now. Of course Cameron probably didn't even know she was there. Once they entered his room and she guided him to the bed, he collapsed.

“Cameron, I'm going to do some tests on your vitals and take some samples to make sure you aren't sick, okay?”

No response. Dr. Harbor took a sample of blood, tested blood pressure, and checked his temperature, among other tests. He didn't even flinch at the needle. She wondered if he had gone unconscious. Once she finished her tests, she covered him up in his sheets, turned off the light, and closed the door.

She hoped he would be alright by tomorrow.


	2. Feeding

Cameron dreamt vividly of the Oni that night. He saw those eyes, and felt that bliss again. The word master floated through his thoughts. It felt so right to call the Oni by what it truly was to him, his master. He was its loyal pet, ready to serve and please at a moment’s notice. His cock was twitching with eagerness, ready for his master to touch him. He wanted to feel those soft, caring hands. He wanted his reward for his subservience so badly. He needed to be a good boy.

His master stood waiting in front of him. He shifted his gaze at its mouth and saw its lips cracking. Master looked so thirsty; so hungry. He couldn't let it be so aching with hunger, what was he thinking? Now all other thoughts in his mind were gone. The only thing left was one command. He had to let master feed. All he had to do was look right into those eyes. He would feel so happy, and master would love him even more. Just give master control.

Let master feed.

Let master feed.

Cameron's eyes shot open. His body was covered with sweat and he quickly kicked off the sheets to cool off. Removing the sheets revealed the tent in his pants and a short recollection of his dream. He felt so horny now and couldn't even think straight. He had to get rid of this boner.

Cameron’s left hand lifted his shirt and began rubbing along his chest. He imagined it was his mas- No, the Oni’s hands. He couldn't let this thing control him with its stupid little party trick with its eyes. He was going to be in charge here, not his mast- _Fuck_.

Cameron felt extremely conflicted at this point. Back in that habitat, staring into those eyes, he felt this constant orgasmic sensation. It was like the Oni wanted him to feel good; it felt like it cared about him.

But what if it didn't? What if it was only making him feel good so he would come back and it could use him?

A long while of thinking went by, all the while unconsciously stroking his chest, remembering those hands. Soon, he made his decision. There was no need to be so skeptical of the Oni, since it would get them nowhere. The most important thing was to keep the Oni alive, which meant feeding it. By now, Cameron was fairly certain he knew exactly what the creature fed on, and that getting rid of his boner would unfortunately not be an option for now.

Suddenly, Cameron felt an intense urge to leave the room. He had to get out  _ now.  _ Clumsily pushing open the door, he stumbled down the hallway, barely even walking more than he was fumbling his way forward. Something was gravitating him back to the habitat, but he already knew it was the Oni. It needed him. It needed to feed. He had to let his master feed.

The doors to the containment area flung open and Cameron stumbled inside. His eyes were not looking at the staring faces of scientists, his ears were not hearing the welcomes and hellos from Ganderberg. He had to let his master feed.

The outer door of the habitat was opened for him by a silent face, and it locked him inside as well. The low buzzing of the inner door made his ears ring in pain. Once he stepped inside, he closed his eyes and covered his ears to try and make the pain stop. And as soon as that door closed, the pain began to slowly fade. As the pitch of the ringing in his ears lowered, his eyes opened as well. Then he saw it, what he came back for.

Master.

It was crouched in the far end of the room, waiting for Cameron to undress, which he did so quickly it made his head spin. Clothes were thrown in every direction and all that was left was Cameron’s naked body and stiff cock. His master stood on its feet and walked toward him.

Standing just a foot away from him was the love of Cameron's life. And soon, it began. The Oni’s eyes burned that neon blue hue and suddenly he was staring into the eyes of his God. Once again, he was vacant; a shell for his master to fill however it pleased. Deep, deep down into the neon blue infinity.

Just to feel only that bliss of giving his master total control over his mind was enough to please him for the rest of his life. But fortunately, master was generous. It was going to gift him something so special today. It was going to feed on him, and Cameron was so excited. This was what he was waiting for. This was his life’s purpose. Even if it killed him in the process, Cameron would be happy simply to die with master feeding on him.

His master began to move. Cameron had sufficiently given up his control and was ready for the feeding process. Getting onto its knees, it looked up at Cameron, who stared back down into heaven. Slithering out of its mouth, glowing tentacles began to multiply in numbers, all originating from inside the Oni. One by one, they grabbed hold of Cameron’s cock. They were so wet and juicy. His master only rewarded him with the absolute best of sensations.

Every last one of the tentacles seemed to have a mind of its own, all moving in their own ways. Grabbing, touching, rubbing, stroking, licking. It was all so perfectly orchestrated just for Cameron, the loyal servant. One of many tentacles stroked the head of his dick, but this one felt different from the others, which were long, thick, and solid. No, this one was more like a tube. It slid over the tip of his cock and down the shaft, fully encapsulating his dick. It felt like a warm, slimy, pulsating condom was just put onto him by God himself. Other tentacles wrapped around the tentacle-condom and squeezed gently, which caused such a pleasurable sensation, Cameron was almost brought to the edge by that alone. Another tentacle was wrapped firmly around the base of his shaft, regulating the blood flow and making sure he only became more and more erect. Not that he could even think about going soft at a moment like this. How displeased his master would be with him. No, he would obey. He stayed perfectly erect so master could take his offering. He continued gazing into those orgasm-inducing eyes. He had to let master feed.

And feed is just what his master did. The tentacles sped up, wrapping tighter, slurping faster. The tentacle encapsulating his dick felt even warmer and began to pulsate even faster.

_ Yes, this is my purpose,  _ Cameron’s mind screamed at him. He almost doubted what was going through his mind, though. Was he really prepared to give into this thing? Wouldn't he be reduced to nothing but a slave to this alien creature if he continued to let these kinds of thoughts control h-

Suddenly, though, those neon blue eyes intensified and burned pure bliss straight through his retinas, into his very thoughts. Every neuron in his brain was lit up with electric bliss and he knew that there was no need to doubt; just give in. He came so hard, he felt like he was in his last few moments before death. He knew damn well that feeding this creature was like feeding it his freedom, and that knowledge only made his orgasm even more intense. The Oni sucked down every ounce of his cum, the pulsating tentacles only working harder and harder to milk Cameron’s semen. Cum poured out of his dick like a leak in a dam, directly down the throat of his master. The Oni had officially claimed Cameron. He felt like their brainwaves had just connected, creating an inseparable link. Cameron was the Oni’s slave. He was the prey of his master. It all felt so right.

The doubt he had just experienced earlier was gone in an instant. He could never doubt his master, what was he even thinking? No, no, he knew that who he once was was a completely different person. That person he was may have been from only a matter of seconds ago, but it felt like millenia ago. Wasn’t subservience what he always felt? He couldn't remember a time without his master, even though he knew there was a before. It was just a moment ago, but… it’s like it didn’t even matter. He had been shown the light before, but he had not given in fully. He didn't know just how amazing it would feel to give in completely. Once that pact was sealed, it was like he was reborn anew, his past cast aside. He would never go back.

He knew his master was so pleased with him. Master was so hungry, and Cameron was so grateful to have been claimed as its one source of food. His master’s tentacles retracted from its meal. The slimy sliding of them leaving him sent shivers down Cameron’s spine.

The lights in his master’s eyes faded to darkness as it laid down onto the ground. It wished to rest after its meal, and Cameron knew to leave it in peace. Slipping on his clothing and heading for the door, he realized just how hard he had been smiling the whole time. It was like losing his virginity all over again, he was so excited to spend the rest of his life experiencing the joy of feeding his master.

The doors were opened one after the other for him to exit, and to his surprise, what waited for him was nothing but smiles. Then, there was applause. Even the ones who had given him nothing but skeptical looks before were now giving him a grin at the very minimum. Cameron was pretty confused as to why everyone was so happy. He did get pretty into it back there and forgot about his invisible observers on the outside of the habitat, but, if anything, he expected them to be disgusted with him or even ashamed. Ganderberg spoke up.

“Cameron, we are forever in your debt. Every last one of us was so scared that poor thing would starve to death. But not only did you reveal what its food source was, you  _ are  _ its food source! This is absolutely groundbreaking!” Cameron had only just realized how relaxed everyone in the room looked. He had thought that everyone always seemed so uptight in the lab, but he never realized just how stressful it was for the only specimen of its kind to run the risk of starving to death. Cameron saved the Oni’s life. In return, the Oni saved Cameron’s as well.

“Cameron, please, if I may ask,” Ganderberg continued, practically on the verge of exploding with so much excitement. “Would you like to work here? Permanently, if possible?”

Cameron didn't need to think about that answer for even a moment.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you for checking out my story! if you notice any typos or otherwise awkward writing, let me know and i'll be happy to fix it! i know that bad writing/typos are super immersion-breaking, and i want this story to be immersive and.... enjoyable ;)


End file.
